In a collaborative working environment where an electronic document is created, a plurality of users, through their individual contributions, complete their respective activities to complete the electronic document. A project is usually divided into multiple tasks. Each of the plurality of users may work on different tasks of the project, such as planning, writing, reviewing, and proofreading. Successful completion of the assigned tasks in the collaborative working environment may involve a lot of administrative work including task assignment, task scheduling and application sharing amongst a plurality of users.